Mentis Daemn
by Seraphfim
Summary: Egy testben egy lélek. De mi van akkor ha egy testben több lélek lakozik? És mi van akkor, ha ez a több egy Démon?
1. Pro

Mentis Daemn

- Rég nem jártam itt.

- _Mikor is? Öt éve már._

- Annyi nincs, talán négy.

_- És miért? Egy ostoba ötlet miatt?_

- Ostoba? Előre látó inkább.

_- Haha előrelátó te? Te aki még arra sem voltát képes, hogy meglássa ki is valójában?_

- Miért ki vagyok?

_- Egy féreg, akit el kell törölni a föld színéről._

_- _Régen nem így gondoltad. Régen barátok voltunk.

- _Régen nem akartál az utamba állni, régen minden más volt. De elég ebből az ostoba időhúzásból. Mit akarsz tőlem? És miért pont itt akartál velem találkozni?_

_-_ Nem emlékszel?

- _Mire?_

- Hogy milyen fogadalmat tettél itt, azon a napon, négy éve.

_- Pokolba a fogadalmakkal, és a pokolba veled is. A múlt nem létezik, férgek voltunk akkor, és te az is maradtál, ezen nem változtathatsz._

- Azt ígérted megvéded őket, azt ígérted segíteni fogsz.

-_ELÉG, FOGD BE A POFÁDAT._

_-_ Nem így történt? Nem szegted meg az ígéreted? Nem égetted fel a saját faludat? NEM TE ÖLTED MEG ŐKET?

- _De igen én voltam, és ma is megtenném. Nem voltak méltóak az örökségre, és te sem , te beszélsz nekem minderről, te? Nincs jogod megbélyegezni engem. Nincs jogod ítélkezned, mert ugyanolyan romlott vagy mint én._

_-_ Igen, tudom. És nap mint nap szembe kell néznem ezzel, de nem engedem, hogy még egyszer árts valakinek. Még ha ez azzal is jár, hogy meg kell öljelek.

-_ Haha, megölnél? Te?Na ne nevettess. Nem fordulnál ellenem, a drága kis Kódexed nem engedné. Nem igaz?_

- Ebben tévedsz, tudom mit kell tennem.

A szél a fülemben sípolt, a magaslat amin álltam, több száz méter mély szakadékba torkollott.

Hát igen, nevettem fel. Eljött a vég, de legalább magammal viszem azt aki minderről tehet.

_Itt állok, a szél a fülembe sípol, egy szakadék szélén állok, és az az ostoba készül valamire. Ugrani nem fog, ahhoz túl gyáva, de mégis, mi ez az érzés ami elfogott. Félelem? Az nem lehet, én még sosem féltem._

_-_ Itt és most vége lesz. Nem kísértesz tovább senkit sem. Főleg engem nem.

Odaléptem a szakadék széléhez, a szám már kiszáradt. Ahogy lefelé néztem, elfogott az émelygés, de nem baj hamar vége lesz. Csak néhány másodperc zuhanás, és vége. elpusztítom, mindörökre.

_-Ha most ugrasz, azzal nem fogsz megoldani semmit. Engem nem tudsz elpusztítani érted, engem ..._

Ellöktem magam a peremtől, a szél sebesen simogatja hosszú fürtjeim, zuhanok. Most már értem mit éreznek a papok akik képesek elsajátítani a repülés technikáját. De én nem repülök, és semmi örömöm nincs ebben. Meg kell halnia a bennem élő gonosznak, és ha ez azzal jár, hogy elpusztulok én is, hát legyen, nem kis ár.

Pár másodpercig tartott csupán, sebesen szálltam alá a szikrázó napsütésben, aztán megláttam a gyorsan közeledő talajt, és nem volt már más csak sötétség.

Mikor reggel felébredtem, izzadtan feküdtem a padlón, a takaróm a lábamra csavarodva. Nem értettem, hogy kerültem a földre, és csak halvány emlékeim voltak a lázálommal kapcsolatban, amit lassan már egy éve, minden éjjel átélek.

A hegy, a zuhanás, az a valami bennem. Olyan mint egy ikertestvér, mint egy rosszindulatú daganat, mely olyan gondolatokra sarkall amit nem szeretnék felidézni. És az az erő, amit ilyenkor érzek, sose éreztem még ehhez hasonlót.

Sokszor jártam az elmúlt néhány hónapban pszihó dokiknál. Egyik sem tudta mi lehet a bajom, persze jöttek a szokásos bla blák, elfojtott agresszió. Sexuális zavarok, kiskoromban nem szenteltek nekem elég figyelmet. Baromság.

Néha csak ülök a tükör előtt, és nem hiszem el, hogy az aki visszanéz én vagyok. Néha sírhatnékom támad, néha puszta kézzel törném apró darabokra. És néha...

Néha boldog vagyok, hogy őt látom, mert ő legalább érti mi folyik lelkemben.

Az egyetlen aki megért, egy démon. A saját elmém deformált démona.


	2. Chapter 1

I. Fejezet

Próba

Esik. Már két hete egyfolytában. Szeretem az esőt. Az emberek többsége gyűlöli, de én más vagyok.

Mostanában csak akkor vagyok boldog ha esik. Nem értem miért. Megnyugtat. Néha csak állok a városközpont közepén, arcom az égnek emelem, és élvezem ahogy az eső cseppek az arcomat simogatják.

Nevetséges nem? Az egyetlen kellemes érzést ebben az elhibázott életben, egy elem adja.

Így telnek a napjaim, már lassan két hete. Az eső óta.

Ami azt illeti, két hete nincsenek lázálmaim, az orvosok mint mindig értetlenül álltak ehhez is, azt mondták örüljek.

Hát nem örültem, kezdtem ugyanis megérteni ezeket az álmokat. De úgy tűnik a sors közbe szólt. Vagy csak időt adott.

Másfél óra séta után az esőben úgy döntöttem elég volt mára. Hazaindultam, mint mindig, magányosan, szótlanul.

Fél órája gyalogolhattam, amikor furcsa érzésem támadt. De Ja Vu? Ettől a sok pszihó marhaságtól tényleg kezdek becsavarodni. De erősen élt bennem az a tudat, hogy már jártam itt, ugyanebben az időben.

Igen, eső, séta, haza.

Valóban megtörtént, de mégis más.

Valami nem stimmel.

Ezen törtem a fejem miközben leléptem a járdáról.

Csak egy hangos ropogó reccsenést hallottam, ahogy a fejem betörte a szélvédőt, a karom mintha elzsibbadt volna, nem tudtam kapaszkodni

A lábaim a levegőben _a szél a fülemben süvít_

Megpördültem a levegőben .... _megláttam a gyorsan közeledő talajt_

_Engem nem tudsz elpusztítani érted, engem ..._

Mintha a földön feküdnék, sötét van és hideg, nem érzem a karomat, és mintha lágy szellő simogatná az arcom.

Hurrá, nem haltam, meg. Ha mégis, a pokolban sokkal hidegebb van mint gondoltam.

Lassan kinyitottam a szemem, az oldalamon fekszem, a fejem a karomon. Legalább tudom, mitől zsibbadt el a karom. Lassan, felülök. A karomba mintha ezernyi tűt szúrtak volna.

Egy sátor szerűségben vagyok. Hát ez biztos nem egy korház. Ahogy felállok megszédülök, de nem esem el. Mintha egy hang a fejemben azt parancsolta volna, hogy ne tegyem. Biztos a sokk, nem mindennap ütik el az embert, valószínű ez a furcsa álom is az. Lesz egy két szavam a dilidokimhoz. De ha ez egy álom miért ilyen valóságos.

Úgy döntöttem elég az elmélkedésekből, odamentem a sátor bejáratához, és kilestem.

Esik, méghozzá szakad. Egy hegy tetején lehetünk, de nem látom túl jól.

Kitártam a ponyvát, és amit láttam, örökké az elmémbe égett.

- Azt hiszem már nem vagyunk Kensesben Totó.

- Kanses? Totó? Miről beszélsz Sheloy?

-Sheloy?

-Igen Sheloy, mi az? Olyan furcsán nézel, mintha nem ismernél fel.

Ami azt illeti egy ilyen csinos kis teremtést biztos nem felejtenék el.

Felkaptam a fejem, mintha valaki gonoszul felkacagott volna.

A lány még mindig furán nézett rám, ami azt illeti ő maga is elég furcsa volt, abban a barna köntösben, fülig érő mosollyal.

Úgy gondoltam a legésszerűbb kérdést teszem fel ami csak az eszembe jut.

- Hogy kerültem ide?

- Tegnap este jöttünk ide, nem emlékszel, hogy felkészülj a próbádra.

- Próba? Miféle próba, és ki vagy te?

- Hihi, tényleg nagyon vicces vagy néha Sheloy. Esetleg kérsz egy csésze teát, mielőtt nekikezdesz?

Neki? Minek, és ki ez? Istenem, tényleg begolyóztam. Lehet most is egy korházi ágyban vagyok leszijjazva, miközben a nyálam a ropogós korházi párnára folyik?

-Válaszolj, milyen próba, és miért hívsz Selojnak.

-Sheloy, lágy hával, te tényleg nagyon furcsa vagy ma. De értem én, biztos leckéztetsz. A Sheloy ősi Nurzikai kifejezés, jelentése Hatalmas, Mester, Őrző.

-Átmentem?

- Aha.

Remek, itt vagyok bolond völgyben, és úgy tűnik én vagyok a polgármester.

- Mesélj nekem erről a próbáról.

És darálta, vagy egy órán keresztül, én meg csak néztem ugyanúgy ahogy reggelente szoktam a tükörképemet. A szavaiból összerakott puzzle alapján, én egy Void, azaz a sötétség egyik harcosa vagyok, ahhoz, hogy teljes mértékű Void lovag lehessek át kell esnem egy próbán. Egy próbán ahol eldől mire vagyok hivatott, mi az én Dhaktar-im. És a legfurcsább az volt, hogy amióta „megérkeztem" ide, azóta egy ismerős érzés fogott el. Egy érzés mely csak egy helyen fogott, el. Ott a hegyen, az álmaimban.


	3. Chapter 2

II. Fejezet

Dhaktar

Dhaktar. Úgy visszhangzott fejemben ez a szó, mintha ha egy fura mantra lenne. Erőteljes, mégis valahogy ismerős.

Megint elfogott az az érzés, hogy valaki figyel, de nem a Gikumi volt.

Gikumi, elmesélte, hogy ismertem meg, hogy mentettem meg a rabszolga-kereskedőktől, hogy pusztítottam el azokat, akik megpróbálták megerőszakolni.

Ez az egész. Már nem tudom mi a valóság. De ha a sorsom idekötött, ha ez csak egy újabb lázálom is, állok elébe.

- Mikor kezdődik a próba?

- Négy óra múlva, de lassan el kellene kezdened készülődni Sheloy. Nem lesz könnyű, azt hallottam.

- Ajjaj.

Nem akartam megbántani, de azokból amit elmesélt, nem gondoltam, hogy bármi miatt is aggódnom kellene. Főleg nem itt.

Még mindig esett, furcsa de megint megnyugtatott. Itt más volt az eső, nem tapasztotta le az ember haját, a ruha nem szívta magába a vizet, és ha már ruhánál tartunk, nem csak Gikumi öltözött érdekesen, ami rajtam volt, az se volt semmi.

Egy hosszú fekete, Gikumi szerint egy úgynevezett Zhamar ruhadarab volt rajtam, ami inkább egy hosszú köntösre hajazott, annyi különbséggel, hogy a ruha felső része feszesen feszült mellkasomra, az alja viszont egy szoknya szerű lebernyegben végződött. És a legfurcsább az a medál volt, ami mintha a mellkasomba ágyazódott volna, legalábbis levenni nem tudtam.

- Gikumi, mi ez az izé a mellkasomon.

- Az? Hát a Void pecséted. A Void pecsét az, ami tartalmazza egy Void harcos, minden szellemi és mentális erejét, ha feltörik elszabadul az ereje, és újra az irányítása alá kerül. Ugye átmentem a vizsgán?

Megint vigyorgott, mint ismeretségünk eddigi óráiban mindig. Bár csak előbb ismertem volna. És ekkor meghallottam azt a hangot, azt amit annyira ismeretlen volt, azt amelyet mindennél jobban ismertem.

_- Na ebből elég volt, kapd össze magad itt az ideje, hogy elkezd a Dhaktar-t._

- Ki vagy te?

- Én vagyok az Sheloy, Gikumi. Most már tényleg kezdek aggódni, jól vagy?

- _Hagyd, ő úgysem hall engem, és ha lehet ne hívd fel a figyelmet rám._

- Jól vagyok, persze. Csak hangosan gondolkodtam.

- Rendben, már megijesztettél.

- ( Ki vagy? )

- _Te._

_-_ ( Én? Ez mit jelent? )

- _Én vagyok te, te vagy Én. Egyek vagyunk e föld kerekén. Te vagy Én, Én vagyok te. Elménk közös köteléke. _

_Itt volt az ideje, hogy felkeltselek álmodból, ugyanis szükségem van rád._

Ennél a pontnál döntöttem úgy, hogy itt az ideje átértékelnem néhány dolgot az eddigi életemmel kapcsolatban.

- ( És mi van ha nem segítek neked?)

- _Megölöm a lányt, vagyis ha pontosítani szeretném, Te ölöd meg._

- (Már megtehetted volna eddig is nem? Ha tényleg te irányítasz.)

- _Ez a gond, hogy nem én irányítalak, én csak, hogy is mondjam, segítő jobbot nyújtok._

- Sheloy, itt az idő. Ideje elkezdened a próbádat.

- _Hallod, a kiscsaj most az egyszer valami hasznosat is mondott, indulj._

ÉS én elindultam, hogy miért? Megmentsem ezt a lányt, akit nem is ismertem.

Ismerjem meg jobban azt aki bennem lakozik?

Őszinte leszek. Kíváncsi voltam. És ha választanom kellene még egyszer ebben a hallhatatlan életben, akkor ott azonnal elfutottam volna, el a semmibe, el a feledésbe.

-(Mi ez a próba?)

- _Hogy mi a Dhaktar, az örökséged. Ha képes vagy feltörni a pecsétet, minden hatalom ami benne lakozik a miénk lesz, és vele együtt egy hosszú és izgalmas élet._

- Már majdnem ott vagyunk, látod azt a hegyet?

- Azt a hegyet aminek a teteje füsttől?

- Igen, azt. Fel kell jutnod a tetejére. Ott kell feltörnöd a pecsétet. Én lent megvárlak.

- Ajjaj.

Egy óráig gyalogoltunk, mire elértük a vulkán lábát, az egyik dolog ami eszembe ötlött mikor odaértünk, hogy már nem esik. Hogy mikor állt el, nem tudom. De ez nyugtalanított.

A másik, hogy eszméletlen meleg volt, már itt néhány száz méterrel a hegyláb előtt is fojtogató volt.

- Sheloy, Iri' ámin Sot'siss.

- Aham.

Az itt töltött időm nagy részében azon gondolkoztam, hogyan voltam minderre képes, hogyan mehettem és mászhattam meg a hegyet, anélkül, hogy egy csepp félsz is lett volna bennem.

Az ember félhet az álmaiban?

De ez nem álom volt, legalábbis a csípős füst és a forró kövek hada nem lehetett az. Mégsem éreztem félelmet.

Akkor nem.

Első néhány perc zökkenőmentesen haladt, olyan érzés fogott el, mintha a kövek húznának fel engem, és nem fordítva.

_- Ügyesen haladsz csak így tovább_

_- _Pofa be, vagy azt akarod, hogy leessek?

- _Nem hagynám, hogy bármi bajod essen._

- Miért van az az érzésem, hogy ez nem hosszú életű.

Válasz nem lévén másztam tovább, az izzadság cseppek a szemembe folytak a homlokomról, legalább a kormot,és port kimosta onnan. A kezeim kisebesedtek, bár nem fájtak, a forró kő ezt is megoldotta. Még félúton se járhattam, mikor valami elkezdte égetni a hátam, hátrafordultam amennyire csak lehet, és elakadt a lélegzetem. Egy apró majom szerű teremtmény csimpaszkodott a ruhámba, és ahol hozzáért lángralobbant az anyag, fél kézzel kapaszkodva, amilyen gyorsan csak lehetett, lerántottam a maradék anyagát, és örömmel konstatáltam, hogy alatta van egy nadrág legalább. Nem mintha ebben a helyzetben akkora probléma lett volna a fedetlenség, de nem akartam, hogy ha megint felbukkan egy ilyen apróság, rossz helyre nyúljon.

- Mi a franc volt ez?

_- Ez? Egy imp. Ne is törődj vele._

- Majdnem leégette a bőrt a hátamról, hogy ne törődnék vele.

_- Mássz, és hagyd a gondolkodást rám._

Mit tehettem, harcoljak önmagammal, amúgy is ez volt a cél, úgyhogy másztam.

A lassú percek, hosszú órákká váltak, a kezem úgy nézett ki mint az olvadta lasagne. Fájdalmat nem éreztem, de a meleg. Valamit innom kellett volna, már nem izzadtam, és ez nem jelentett túl sok jót.

Láttam egy kiszögellést, néhány méterre magam felett, de nem akartam pihenni, minek, odabent valószínűleg, még melegebb van, és lehet benne egy két ismeretlen lakó is.

Az időérzékem megadta magát, azt se tudtam melyik napszakban érkeztünk meg, nemhogy most melyik lehetett.

De végre felértem, a kürtőből ha lehetett még forróbb gázok robbantak ki, úgy éreztem, hogy mentem elolvadok, de valami hajtott, már nem önmagam voltam.

Tudtam mit kell tennem, tudtam, hogy csak egy dolog nyithatja fel a pecsétet. Így hát mentem, körbe, egyre melegebb és melegebb lett, a bőröm felhólyagosodott, a hajam szagából ítélve, meg meggyulladhatott. De mennem kellett, tovább.

Olyan gyorsan, hogy felfogni is alig volt időm, egy teremrészben kötöttem ki, aminek a közepén egy emelvény volt. Lassan oda léptem, és ráálltam.

Semmi.

_Semmi_

Sem_mi_


End file.
